I learned everything from the movies!
by Anonymous Joe
Summary: NaruHina After being forced into watching a chick flick could his life be influanced by it? Find out CompleteOneshot


I learned everything from the movies!

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe (the generic brand…why pay more?)

A/N: I am writing this because my editor for my other NaruHina Fic, called "Why do I have to hide?" (shameless plug), is still working on it and I want to post something so This idea popped into my head for a one shot.

NaruxHina one-shot, Full of fluffiness and poorly thought out drabble….you have been warned.

"Spoken"

'Thought'

_Movie_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto's Apartment –

Naruto sat on his couch holding a box of popcorn and a remote. "Ah…I love Saturdays! Movie night on NBS (Ninja Broadcasting System) is always the best." He said aloud to himself.

He pointed the remote to a beat up old TV he had in the corner. The TV blinked twice and up popped a fuzzy picture. Right now a commercial was playing advertising some sort of soap. _"And I use it everyday…Isn't that right ladies?"_ Said the image of Jiraiya on the TV.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT IS ERO-SENNIN DOING ON TV!" screamed Naruto

All of his attached walls were banged by the other occupants of his building and they shouted,

"Shut up Demon!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you"

"Boy, keep your mouth shut!"

And his favorite

"If you don't keep quiet I'll cut your tongue out!"

Naruto cringed and turned his attention back to his TV. The announcer came on and said, _"Today movie is "The ninja who saw all but his heart." Please enjoy the proceeding."_

"Oh great a Chick Flick! What the hell am I supposed to do now…I already made the popcorn." He grumbled. He would of switched the channel…but this was the only channel he got. "Well looks like I am stuck watching this…" 'Maybe it will give me some pointers on Sakura!' he thought triumphantly. Oh how irony would have fun with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about an hour since the movie started –

_"I love you Akane…" said Ryoga the male lead. "But I love Ranma! I am really sorry Ryoga." said Akane the female lead. While a girl in the background watched on with a tear in her eye. _

"You idiot! Can't you see that Hikari loves you! Gve up on that girl! It's a lost cause." Naruto said to the screen with passion. For as much as Naruto had "despised" chick flicks he sure did get into them. "Ryoga, you are such a dolt. Hikari is always nice to you and she even blushes when she sees you!" he said at the screen when Ryoga said he would never give up on Akane. 'I wish I had someone like Hikari!' Naruto mentioned to himself.

_"Ryoga-kun I b-brought you s-some food" said nervously the girl known a Hikari. "No thanks I don't like light miso…" replied Ryoga cruelly. _

"You asshole! She worked so hard for on those! She did it just for you!" Naruto said to the fictional character. 'No one would ever do that for the demon vassal…' Naruto gloomily thought.

_Ryoga was walking down the hall of his school when he rounded a corner and bumped into the shy Hikari. "Eep!" and the girl began to blush. "Are you okay Hikari? Are you getting a cold or something?" asked Ryoga. The girl became an even darker shade of red. "here let me feel your temperature." said a concerned Ryoga. As he put his hand on the girl's forehead she fainted and fell over. _

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He is so dense! She doesn't have a cold she is embarrassed you touched her. HAHAHAHAHA! That was HILARIOUS when she fell over! Sort of like the time Hinata did in the Hospital..." Upon saying this the gears in his mind usually reserved for battle began to turn. 'Does Hinata-chan like ME?...No, no stop kidding yourself…' but he couldn't help but spare a glance at his photo album. He then snapped his head back and tried to get his attention back to the movie.

But as hard as he tried, his mind kept wondering back to a certain white-eyed kunoichi. Soon curiosity got the better of him and he shut off the TV. "Oh screw it" he stated in a defeated voice.

He hauled himself out of the couch and walked over to the bookshelf and took the worn photo album the third had given him just before his death. He flipped to first page and on it was a picture of the whole entering class of students to the Academy. Iruka was in the back giving a dignified glance to the camera while Mizuki was standing on the otherside giving a little grin. Below them in the next row were Sakura and Ino standing close together and both giving the camera a victory sign while smiling. On the other side Kiba and Chouji were standing three students apart. Kiba had a large grin on while his dog sat on his head and Chouji was eating chips while in the row below him Shikamaru was giving him a look a of exasperation. In the same row as Shikamaru was Sasuke who had a smile on. Like he always use to wear before…the...um…incident. And finally in the front stood Naruto on the far right side and the other students gave him a berth of a few inches so it showed his isolation to a "t". But it seemed the boy in the picture didn't mind. He was giving the thumbs up and had a large grin.

Naruto smiled to himself, he remembered that day and it was one of his fondest memories. It was his first step to me becoming a ninja and fulfilling his dream of being acknowledged by the village as person and not just as the demon. But then he noticed something in the picture he never noticed before.

On the on the side of the row was another person isolated. It was a girl who was poking her fingers together in the most peculiar manner he had only seen one other do. The girl was dressed in long pants and large sweater and she had a light blush on her cheeks. But the most noticeable thing was her eyes. They were a light lavender color with a white pupil…the trait of a Hyuuga. Her eyes seemed to be looking…at Naruto. 'SHE is looking at ME!'

Naruto seemed like he had just been hit by a Mack truck. Then his inner self-doubt kicked in. 'No I am just hoping for too much…not even Sakura looks at me like that…she is probably looking at Sasuke.' He shook his head to get rid of the silly though he had about Hinata. He then flipped the page to see the next photo.

The next photo was a candid picture of the third and Naruto in an animated conversation. Naruto was waving his arms around like an idiot while the third looked down at him with a smile. It brought a tear to his eye remembering how the third had been like a grandfather to him and how the snake took him along with his brother. He hated that snake; he had taken what he thought of as family without remorse. But as Naruto looked closer at the photo he noticed something. It the corner peeping around a wall were two lavender and white eyes looking at. It was Hinata again and still adorning that blush from before.

'What? Why is she there? Sasuke isn't anywhere near here! Could it be…No it must be someone else…' he said dejectedly. He quickly flipped the page to see the next picture and get his mind off a certain lavender eyed girl.

This photo was a candid done by the hokage himself. In it was Naruto practicing behind the Academy after class. He remembered that clearly. He was getting bad grades in throwing kunai and Naruto was shown up by Sasuke… again and was determined not to let that happen again. But it happened AGAIN. Peeping around the schoolhouse wall was the girl. She had a slight blush and she was watching him. 'She has been watching me…without hate in their eyes since then' Naruto allowed himself a smile before the voice of doubt came back. '…No, she probably wanted to use the equipment but was afraid to approach me.' He nodded his head and quickly flipped the page.

But before he could even take in the picture the girl popped out of the background again. "WHAT THE HELL!" said Naruto thinking this was some sort of sick joke played on him. He turned to the next page and there she was again. She was on the next and the next and the next but not the next but there she was again on the one after. Naruto flipped through all the photos and in most of them there she was with a small blush looking at him.

Naruto's eye filled with tears, "She was watching me since then! She noticed me and dare I say cared or even loved me. How could I be as stupid as Ryoga!" He began to weep for what he had not seen. "I am so stupid!" then a voice from the back of head whispered, "It's not too late…"

Naruto's head shot up and looked at the clock on his wall. It read 5:39 pm. "I still got time!" he shouted happily with a hint of nervousness. With that he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door to find the one who was always watching from afar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Naruto's window –

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai sat next to Naruto's cable box with a VCR hooked up to the input cable. "Do you think it worked" asked Kakashi. "I believe we have made his flame of youth burn with a new lust!" said Gai and flashed his nice guy pose. "Oh this is good stuff" mumbled Jiraiya as he furiously scribbled in his tablet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Streets of Konoha –

Naruto's fake smile was no more instead replaced with the look of determination he normally wore only during his battles. The one that showed he was serious. He began to run blindly. He had no clue where he could find the shy girl. Suddenly he saw pink hair in front of him. 'Maybe Sakura-san would know…'

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" yelled Naruto waving his hands getting her attention.

Sakura had been walking to bring Lee-kun his new medicine that would allow his muscles to strengthen in his reconstructed limbs. That was when she heard the stressed and nervous voice of her comrade call out to her. '-San? What happened to –chan' she thought a little disturbed.

"What is it Naruto! Can't you leave me in piece for a moment?"

"Sorry!...pant…Sakura-san…pant…have you…pant…seen Hinata-chan around?" Naruto spat out as he was trying to catch his breath from running to catch up with her.

"Why? Would you want to know where she is?" she asked slyly.

"It is really important I speak to her! Have you seen her?"

Surprised by her partner's actions she found herself giving him the information without much hassle. "I think she usually is practicing in section 4 around this time. But what is so impor-" she never got to finish her question because Naruto was already running in the direction of section 4.

"What is up with him?" she asked herself as she returned to going to Lee-kun's place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's Flower shop –

Naruto had ran past the shop when he remembered in the chick flick, that Hikari wanted flowers from Ryoga. He stopped on his heels and came inside.

Looking up form the counter was Ino. It had been a long day for her and it was almost for her shift to end. That was when Konoha's #1 unpredictable ninja came bursting through the door. "Why are you here?" she asked sarcasticly.

"I need shoes…what the hell dose it look like? I need flowers!" he replied hottily.

"No need to be snippy." She told him

"Whatever give me…" He looked around and his eye landed on white lilies.They reminded him of her because they were pure and over looked. "…A dozen of those" he stated resolutly as he point to them.

"You know Sakura doesn't like lilies…they remind her of death." said Ino as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what I don't give a damn! Who the hell cares what Sakura thinks…why the hell do you even think these are even for Sakura? " He said through gritted teeth.

Ino gaped she never thought Naruto would ever say something like that. "If these aren't for Sakura then who are the for?" this was something Ino had never expected and was ready to gather information to gossip with. She already had a giddy smile.

"None of your business. I am in a hurry here, so…" said an increasingly nervous blonde boy.

"Fine!" Ino had grabbed the flowers and gave them to the boy. He quickly paid and ran out the door at lighting speed.

"Who was that…and what did they do with Naruto?" asked a slightly dazed Ino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice section 4 –

Hinata stood there shaking from the training she had just completed. 'Naruto would you be proud of me?" she thought to herself. She leaned up against the wooden pole and sighed. Her thoughts began to wonder over her family, her life and most of all over a certain orange clad ninja.

Suddenly a shout brought her out of her daze. "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed and waved to get her attention. 'Naruto-kun called ME –chan! And he is looking for me…!" Her blush reappeared making her look very cute.

"H-h-hello Naruto-kun." She spoke softly.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" he said with a grin.

"W-why are y-you here, Naruto-kun?" she asked with interest. His smile fell showing his seriousness. "I came to find you."

'What! He came looking for me! Why?...Oh god…too much pressure.' The girl was thinking and broke into a nervous sweat. But she was able to get out, "Why?" in a murmur.

"I need your advice." He said in all serious.

Hinata's heart jumped, 'He came to ME for advice!' "What about, Naruto-kun?'

"About love" he looked down in embarrassment.

Her heart fell again after being raised, it felt as if it had almost broke. 'Great now I have to help him with another girl…probably Sakura. Why won't you see ME Naruto!' she began to feel depressed but another voice in her head spoke up, 'at least he sees you as a close friend to trust this too, that counts for something' she felt a little better and was able to say, "I-I'll try t-to help the b-best I can." She said with a sad smile.

Naruto sighed. He was about to tell her one of his darkest secrets just on a hunch but…he needed to know. "Hinata-chan, IF you loved someone…" she blushed even deeper at hearing this. "…and you found out that they were a vassal for a demon. Like Garra. Would you still l-love them?" He said in mournful tone.

She looked at him and said thoughtfully, "If I truly l-l-loved someone I would never let anything break that. Not even if they were the demon themselves." Her eyes held determination as she looked back into his eyes.

Naruto smiled and his eyes became glossy. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that. Thank you!" and he reached behind himself and magically pulled out the bouquet of lilies and offered them to her.

Her mind froze and she just stared at the flowers. She was finally able, after a few moments, to stutter out, "N-naruto?" and looked at him curiously.

" They are for you because…I l-love you Hinata…" He looked at her meaningfully. And the next moment his body acted on its own accord, he had wrapped her into a warm embrace.

'This can't be real' she kept thinking. 'But I know it is' she conceded after she felt his arms wrap around her. "I love you too Naruto" she whispered in his ear, her stutter gone.

At hearing this Naruto felt a warm feeling go down his spine. He pulled her back and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock but then she began to kiss him back. Once they broke apart she looked at him for a moment, her eyes blinking madly, and he felt her go limp in his arms. She had fainted in his arms. But he knew then, no matter what, everything was going to be okay. He leaned down and gave her another kiss.

-The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey,

It is 4:00 a.m. when I finished this so excuse me if something is off or the grammar is bad. I am falling asleep writing this…so I will make this short. I wrote this because I was bored and was waiting for my other stories to go through the editing process, so this one isn't edited so it is probably riddled with problems. But I hope you enjoyed this drabble.

Please Read and review. (Be Kind)

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


End file.
